This invention relates to the field of hairstyling. More particularly, it relates to a shaft used to stitch scarves or other ornamental decorative items through hair.
In the hairdressing field, there have been many different types of devices designed to make the hair look more attractive or decorative. Some of these devices involve clips or comb-like devices which may be attached to the hair in many decorative fashions. Several devices known in the prior art are directed to the ornamental decoration of ponytails.
One such device, entitled "Ponytail Tool", is disclosed in the 1994 United States patent issued to Lawrence, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,834. The Lawrence device is a tool for facilitating threading a ponytail hairstyle within itself to achieve an attractive appearance. Another similar device is found in the 1991 patent issued to Edmark for a "Hair Styling Tool", U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,870. Both the Lawrence and Edmark device are used to style a ponytail.
While a number of devices in the prior art have thus been devised to manipulate ponytails into an attractive appearance, no device currently known in the hair styling field is used in combination with off-the-shelf scarves or other elongated decorative items in order to create an attractive hair styling decoration. It is an object of this invention to provide a hair stitching shaft capable of threading a scarf or similar item through the hair of an individual.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hair styling shaft with a structure capable of threading a scarf or similar item through hair with the direction of travel of the shaft being completely reversible. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a hair styling shaft for pulling a decorative scarf or similar item through hair regardless of whether the hair is short or long, in a ponytail or bun, or in any other configuration.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below Specification.